


Avatar: The Western World

by AlminToms



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Digital Art, F/M, Illustrations, M/M, Modern Era, Next Avatar (Avatar TV), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlminToms/pseuds/AlminToms
Summary: “If I die again, will my words in this life have any meaning?”“Will I be just another god for a bunch of strangers?”“Will I be happy in my afterlife?”“Will the person in my next life hate me for what I did?”“Hey, tell me. What does the world see in me? I’m just another kid you’d met.”|Fourteen years after the death of the last Avatar, and the search for the current one grows weak and tiresome.However, no one ever looked into another continent that was unlike their own. Among the Western World where benders are the minority and technology surpassed the average men tenfold, a young boy descended from the Fire Nation was born in the United Association of the States.His journey will not be kind, but however, he will be the unexpected Avatar that no one saw coming.|A story about what if a “Western” side of the Avatar world exists, like a fictional America or a fictional Britain? What would happen if the Avatar was born in a Western country instead?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Hotheaded Bender

**Author's Note:**

> This works is rated mature and will have cursing, complex themes, and sexual content (Not necessarily pornographic, but still sexual).
> 
> So - while I will put trigger warnings at the beginning of certain chapters and will edit tags as necessary - it will contained themes that may make you uncomfortable.
> 
> If I mess up of certain themes, please alert me as many of the themes should be treated with the respect that it should have.

_ _

_ In this continuing world of chaos and peace, there was always a person who maintained the balance with kindness and love. A bender who held all four elements in their gasp and was the direct connection to the spirit world. This person is called the Avatar, the master of the four elements. _

_ After the death of beloved Avatar Korra, a new Avatar, descended from the newly formed Earth Republic, emerged. Unlike his predecessors, he held no kindness. No mercy. No regards to human lives. His methods of maintaining peace was cruel. He was quickly known as the “Corrupted Avatar” and was hated by everyone he managed contact with. From the Fire Nation to the Water Tribes, the Corrupted Avatar was unpopular. But he had done his job and kept the peace with fear he’d produced. But one day, he was assassinated in his hotel room. It has been fourteen years after his death, and the search for the new Avatar is ongoing and weak. Many have given up the search and assumed that the evil actions of the earlier Avatar have ended the Cycle of Reincarnation.  _

_ However, no one ever looked into another continent that was unlike their own. Among the Western side of the world where benders are the minority and technology surpassed the average men tenfold, a young boy, descended from the Fire Nation, was born in the United Association of the States. _

_ His journey will not be kind, but however, he will be the unexpected Avatar that no one saw coming.  _

* * *

He waits in the isolation room in a single desk. The walls were made from large bricks with white paint covering them. Every time he taps his foot, the sound hits against the pale walls and echoes throughout the quiet room until it becomes unbearable. He stops, only listening to his own heart beat and his shallow breathing.  _ This is bullcrap! _ He thought, frustrated.  _ I didn’t do anything! _ Nevertheless, he stays in the empty room until -

_ Click! _

The sound of the door’s lock alerts him. The person who opened it was a middle-aged blond lady with a naturally molded scowl on her lips. The boy stands up, his back automatically straight like a soldier with his hands behind him. Despite his face curled in anger earlier, his face is now aloof.

“Ma’am,” he calls, almost monotone. 

“Jason Hi Long,” the woman says. “Principal Addison would like to see you now. Your father is presented.”

Jason tries to not grimace at the fact that his father was called.  _ This is so unnecessary _ , he thought.  _ He’s supposed to be at work! Not here! Dammit! _ His rage is building like a fire consuming wood, but he keeps it contained as he follows the lady to the principal. The second she opens the door leading to that dreaded office, Jason almost sighs in his own frustration.

_ Here it goes . . .  _ he walks in and takes a seat next to his father. His father was in his work suit, only without his dark blazer and his tie loosen. His hair - black as his eldest son - was short, curled, and dreaded in sweat. His red eyes - bordering on a goldish tint - were wide and nervous as he stared directly at the principal that sits across from them. Jason could even see his dad’s hands were shaking a little. The principal leans back in his chair, arms crossed. He was a porty man with a red face. His greying hair was balding and everyone could tell despite his attempt at a comb over. Like his father, the man is in a blue suit with a striking black tie with the biggest difference being kept in a more pristine condition. “Mr. Hi Long,” Principal Addison says as if his mouth was filled with dirt. “Your son has used his  _ abilities  _ during school hours again.”

“I - I see,” the father says, stuttering. “I’m  _ so  _ sorry -”

“Your son has _ threatened _ the students _ again _ ,” the fat man leads forward, his hands grabbing the sides of his large desk. 

“Now, you are wrong,” Jason speaks up, letting his anger show. “I haven’t threatened  _ anyone _ ! That’s total bull —”

A hand gasps his own. His father softly looks at his son as if trying to say, “sorry, but please don’t talk.” Jason bites his tongue, bottling his anger away once again. His father turns back to the principal while holding his child’s balled up fist.

“Where did he use it?” he says. “And what is the punishment this time?” 

“Cafeteria,” Addison spits out. “He claimed to use  _ it  _ to heat his soup.”

“I see, I see,” his father nods. “And the punishment?”

“Five day out-of-school suspension.”

“I see,” his father sighs. “When does it start?”

* * *

Jason presses his cheek against the window as the car drives through the suburbs. The teen idly watches as a blur of trees in autumn colors passes by them. It was silent between his father and him, not daring to discuss the events. However, his father coughs into his fist, breaking the tense silence.

“S-So . . .” he starts, his voice shaking like his hands. “A week long vacation! What a deal!”

“I know you’re not happy,” Jason corrects. “You don’t like this one bit.”

His father remains quiet. 

“He didn’t even say  _ firebending _ ,” Jason continues. “He just called it ‘ _ it’ _ .”

His father continues his silence.

“I’m going to be a master firebender within the next few months,” Jason removes his cheek from the window. “But they acted as if I didn’t know how to handle my fire.”

“Westerners just don’t like bending in general,” his father finally says. 

“Well!” Jason throws his arms up. “Those people don’t have to act like idiots! You think after they made the interwebs, they can get over the fact that some people can just _ bend _ ! It’s not a hard concept to understand!”

“That’s exactly what bothers them,” his father explains gently. “Westerners can’t bend. Easterners only can do that!”

Jason sinks deep into his seat and turns his head away from his father.  _ Why is it always me? _ He thought.  _ There’s always shitty bullies around the whole damn school, but I am always the one to get detentions and suspensions! _

Jason - as a descendant from the  _ Fire Nation _ , a country in the East - grew up in the  _ United Association of the States _ , a country in the West. It was an interesting experience when growing up as someone who looks “foreign” but is a natural born citizen. Mostly because of his striking visual difference from his peers. His pitch black hair grows below his ears as his skin is pale and fragile-looking like rice paper. He’s much skinnier and shorter than most of his Western classmates, only reaching 4’6 in height, and always wears shades of reds, black, and browns. Because Jason - being the most beautiful kid that ever graced the fucking planet that you couldn’t even compare to the ugly fucks at school - is trying to achieve a certain aesthetic found in online forums about Fire Nation street fashion. However, his eyes - the things that truly separates him from most of his peers and even to many Fire Nation folks - was a golden red color, bordering on more red than gold at times. A similar color of the sun laying on the horizon. A distinct color of the Fire Nation. 

And to make it worse, Jason is one of the few Eastern kids in his extremely generic and westernized school and was one out of  _ two _ kids in school who could bend an element.

Jason - since he started attending the school there - always was the one that everyone turns to when the day’s lesson is about the _ Hundred Years’ War _ or anything horrible founded in his nation’s past. Like seriously? What was he? The royal ambassador to the Firelord? He knows about the country’s history as much as the next kid, much less being involved with the  _ Air Nomad Genocide _ . The only difference from the normal Western kid is that he bends fire as a hobby, eats different foods, is bilingual (Which automatically made him much smarter according to google), and celebrates different holidays like  _ Peace Day _ with the tight-knit Fire Nation community. All in which he would indulge pounds upon pounds of flaming fire flakes and fried dough until his folks have to roll him out of there. 

Besides that, he's a completely normal kid with a little extra. Nothing more to say. After all, he’s just one of many Fire Nation descendants who lived in the grand ole UA of S.

As they pull into the driveway, Jason jumps in his seat as a middle-aged Eastern woman runs out of the house, screaming curses from another language. “Oh shit!” his father gasps, his eyes widen comically. “It’s your mother!”

“ _ Min! _ ” the woman calling her son by his Eastern name while holding a flaming slipper above her head. “ _ You are in big trouble, mister! BIG TROUBLE! _ ’

In a moment of silence, the two men look at each other. 

“I really think you should calm your wife down,” Jason suggests quickly. 

“Well,” his father grips the steering wheel tighter. “ _ You’re _ the only one in trouble.  _ You _ should do it.” 

“You’re a firebender too, Ba!”

“ _Psst!_ ” his father scoffs. “I haven’t firebend in _years_ , kid. You can handle her.”

“You can handle her too!” Jason throws back as the woman comes closer. “You  _ had _ sex with her!”

“What does sex have to do with getting your ass whipped?”

Before they could continue their conversation further, a flaming shoe hits the window besides Jason. The slipper slides down slowly, revealing a scowling dark-haired woman in PJs looking directly at him. 

“Welp!” his father exits the car. “Have fun! I’m going to make myself a sandwich!”

Jason almost cracks his neck at how fast he turns to his escaping father. 

“Come here, you bastard!” he screams. “Don’t leave me with her!”

“ _ I hope you don’t meant what you had said, you failed abortion. _ ” 

Jason slowly turns his head to his angered mother. Her short ponytail was loose, spreading long black tangles across her red face. Her equally red eyes glare deep into her scared son, demanding one simple order.

_ Get out.  _

Jason scrambles out of the car, standing with his back straight. But the second he did it, his mother raised her hand and brought it down against Jason’s cheek, turning it into a slight red color. He stands in silence, pretending to be unfazed by his mother.    
  


“Get inside,” his mother demands, speaking in the western language now. “Your grandfather wants you.” 

Quietly as a funeral march, he follows his mother to his house. However, when she opens the door, Jason can see his father being surrounded by all of his four younger siblings. Anza - an eight-year-old girl - hanging off of her father’s shoulders. Jin - a six-year-old boy - unintentionally chokes his father as he somehow hooks his arms around his father’s neck and swings side-to-side. The four-year-old twins - the girl, Mei Lan, and the boy, Hanyu - clings to each of their father’s legs, making him unable to walk away. Jason can’t help but snicker when karma hits, and oh Agni, it’s glorious to see his father try to wiggle away from his own hellspawns.

“ _ Baba! Baba! _ ” Mei Lan calls for her father. “I’m so happy you’re back! Can you stay with me?”

“Daddy!” Anza shoves a picture in the suffering man’s face. “I made a dress! Can I have a dress like this?”

“And a one and a two!” Jin continues to swing.

And Hanyu is just sitting on his father’s feet. Not to ask for anything, but to sit. His Daddy’s feet are comfy.

While Jason laughs at his father’s suffering, he quickly receives a smack on the back of his head. His mother glares at him as Jason remembers what his mother asks for him. However, his mother takes her son’s arm and drags him upstairs to his grandfather. 

“ _ Don’t you know what you did to yourself, ya dipshit? _ ” his mother asks in East, her grip tightening. “ _ What will happen to you if you get expelled? You’ll have no job, and we’ll have to take care of a disrespectful brat until we die. Which is quite fucked up because you are the eldest! You should be taking care of us when we are old! _ ”

Jason didn’t say anything. He knows that his mother will be even more angry if he protested. And unlike the employees working for that crapshoot of a school, his mother is not afraid to punch all of his air out of his gut. 

They reach his grandfather’s bedroom and stand in front of his door. “You know,” her mother hisses, her hand raises into a fist. “ _ He’ll be very mad with you _ .” Jason didn’t say anything as she opened the door. In the darkness, Jason sees a skinny silhouette sitting in a chair next to a curtained window.

“ _ Ba _ ,” his mother calls. “ _ Min is here _ .”

The figure is unmoving. His mother huffs and raises her voice, calling him once more. Jason knows what’s going on. Jason reaches over his mother and flips the nearby switch, turning the lights on. No surprises here, his grandfather is fast asleep and slumping over his chair as usual. His mother screams nonsense as she rushes over to the old man and shakes the man’s shoulder. Grandpa slowly opens his eyes, unnerved by the sudden movement, and turns to Jason’s mother. “ _ Rin _ ,” he drags in his native tongue. “ _ What brings you here? I was having my afternoon nap . . . _ ”

“ _ Min’s home early from school again _ ,” his mother states.

“ _ I see _ ,” he nods, immediately understanding the situation. “ _ Can you leave us alone for awhile? I want to talk with him _ .”

His mother sighs, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. Finally, Jason releases a heavy breath of his own and jumps on his grandfather’s bed, laying there and burying his face into the familiar scented sheets of spices. Grandpa chuckles as he sees his grandson becoming one with the bed.

“ _ Are you becoming a water slug or something? _ ” Grandpa stands from his sleeping chair and walks towards the opposite side of Jason.

“ _ I prefer being a turtleduck, Grandpa _ ,” Jason rebuts, muttering into the sheets.

“ _ Anyways, did you get into a fight? _ ” As he sits on the bed, his grandfather’s eyes light up. “ _ Did you use fire whips? Fire daggers? Or the fire bomb?! I always use the fire bomb when fighting _ .”

“ _ I told you, I don’t use my bending to fight anyone in school. At least, for most of the time, _ ” Jason laughs. “ _ I can’t get away with murdering a bunch of non-benders _ .”

“ _ Well, it’s not your fault for being provoked! _ ” His grandfather leans in, looking over Jason’s small form. “ _ Hey! Wanna go to  _ Flame City  _ with me tomorrow? I can lie to your mother and say you are going to work with me _ .”

Jason perks up, lifting his head with enthusiasm. “Seriously?!” he yells, forgetting for a second that his grandpa can’t speak Jason’s Western tongue fluently. However, his grandfather understands the expression and reaches over to softly pets Jason’s head. Jason swats away the man’s hand lightheartedly. 

“ _ I know you love to go to the Fire Temple _ ,” the old man chuckles, laying on the bed with one arm open to embrace. “ _ I swear, when you grow up, you’ll be a Fire Sage like Hako _ .”

Jason takes the cue and tucks himself under his grandfather’s toned arm. 

“ _ I actually want to be a bending teacher _ ,” Jason replies with the largest grin he can muster and pushes himself deeper into Grandpa’s side. “ _ I’m not much into religion, y’know. _ ”

“ _ Anyways, when you go to the temple, bring some of my Strongman Stew to Hako. _ ”

“ _ Of course! _ ” Jason nods. “ _ But we probably will forget to bring it anyway. We always forget. Hako said he will ‘starve’ without it, but we always forget. _ ”

“ _ By the way, _ ” His grandpa picks up the remote on his side. “ _ Wanna watch ‘Royal Life’? I can’t watch it without you! _ ”

His grandfather is just the best. He is the most kind and understanding person Jason had ever met, especially with young children or with smart and young adults (like Jason). Usually, old bastards from the Fire Nation are grumpy and will spit on your feet for “dishonoring them,” always placing the ancient tradition of “honor” above anything else. And Jason don’t have to talk about how the old shits discuss the Fire Nation’s “good old days” while they weren’t even born into a fucking war that caused several _ genocides _ and  _ civilian  _ casualties.

But Grandpa - his  _ Yeye  _ \- was different.

Jason can’t quite exactly describe his grandfather, but Grandpa was different. He has no care for whatever guy could say to him. Grandpa just wants to do what he desires with no questions asked. Even if what he does is childish or odd, Grandpa just does it since it brings joy for him. Maybe it’s because his family’s honor is already too deep within the toilet of dishonor to care? But it’s whatever to Jason and he still loves Grandpa all the same.

“ _ Hey! Hey! _ ” Grandpa calls Jason towards the TV despite being glued to it already. “ _ That’s that Earthbending actor, _ Bolin _! You know I met him once in  _ Republic City _! He used to be a pro-bender! He’s such a - _ ”

“ _ Silly turtleduck, _ ” Jason finishes as if it was a reflex. “ _ A funny fool. The Sokka of the new Team Avatar. _ ”

“ _ Wait, how did you know that? _ ” Grandpa asks, raising a brow.

“ _ I just guess, Grandpa _ ,” Jason shrugs smugly. “ _ Or you told me this fact every time he’s on screen. _ ”

“ _ Oh! _ ”

“ _ Also, he’s a meme. Like the biggest to ever hit the interwebs _ .”

* * *

When the source of their power drips down into the horizon, firebenders can feel their flames being weakened by a small margin. However, Jason’s flames are still hot as if the sun was still high up at noon. He kicks his leg up towards the heavens, releasing a stream of dark red fire, before slamming into the burned ground and sends a small circular wave of flames. His breath was steady and hot with sweat dripping across his forehead to his cheeks until it dropped to the soil below him. His Firebending Master - Hako - always told him to work on his breathing as, without air in his lungs, one can’t bend fire. His entire body is in a perfect stance, but his feet were light and able to move quickly. 

His foot swipes the air above him and sends a wide flaming arc towards no one in particular. Jason lifts his arms and punches the air, which sends short fiery bursts. He spins on his heels and jumps, bringing his leg over his head before stomping it on the ground. A massive wave of fire surrounds Jason, who crouches close to the earth. He could smell the soot coming from the burned grass. The remaining heat that hits his face. His hot breath that he draws in is almost on fire itself as the spit in his mouth turns into stream.

This was his passion. The reason why he’s so close with his culture. Bending is his life and his goal when he becomes an adult. To feel the heat building up in your belly and releasing towards your arms, legs, mouth is a dream for Jason. To feel the power of the dragons in every pore of your body is absolute bliss.

And also, he’s entertaining his little siblings too — who was watching in the distance — because his  _ Ma _ and _ Baba _ are clearing the table after they had dinner and need someone to distract the little ones.

“Amazing!” Mei Lan claps her hands together.

“Do more!” screams Anza.

Jin giggles while Hanyu looks up in admiration.

Jason smiles as he takes one last breath, stands, and puts his feet and palms together as if it was a greeting. A universal sign of respect and when a bender finished with their act. 

“Okay!” Jason exclaims, relaxing his tense body. “I want dessert now!”

His siblings groan as Jason walks inside the house. “Don’t whine,” he yells out. “Or else I get all of the red bean jelly again!” 

As if it were a command, his little siblings stood up and ran past their oldest brother, who was chuckling at the sight of these kids scrambling for their nightly treat. “But seriously,” Jason runs behind them. “I want ‘em jelly!” 

But a hand is pressed against his chest as he pushes out from the kitchen. “No,” his mother states firmly. “You got in trouble today. So no jelly for you.”

Jason huffs in annoyance, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“You can go to bed early,” his mother commands. “You have to go work with your grandpa in the morning.”

“Oh,” Jason looks over to his grandpa sipping on his tea and indulging himself on some red bean jelly. Grandpa gives him a thumbs up behind his mother’s back as if telling him to remember their plans. 

Jason got it. “Sure,” he mutters to his mother, walking past her and Grandpa, before going downstairs. His room was in the basement, which is fortunately the largest room in the house despite how depressing it seems. Sure, his parents put him in there when they decided to have four more kids, but on the plus side, he doesn't have to share his room like the rest of his siblings. When he walks down his carpeted stairs, Jason can see where everything he placed was still there. The single mattress lying idly on the hard stone floor to his table that was made out of random boxes and books. His desk, the only one that isn’t made out of random items, where a large desktop computer sits on top of it. His penpal from New Amsterdam sent this to him when she finds out that the reason why Jason only can talk via written letters is that his family (or his mother exactly) don’t trust technology due to a myth. A myth being about how if benders used Western technology from a young age, it would make their bending weak and make themselves fat and ugly (It’s probably a lie made by his mother to keep Jason from being a lazy ass kid that stays inside all day.). 

The very next week, his friend sends him a 24 inch monster of a computer with a lot of RAM and other good shit like that.

However, it took Jason a while to figure out how to use this particular computer since his technology usage before is limited to using computers in the computer lab at school, TV, and playing  _ Poki Monsters _ with another friend’s  _ GameYon Advanced _ . Then Jason has to figure out how to use _ SIM _ to message - or to “PM” - his friend as suggested. Then another thing happened and Jason has to learn how to not fall for the scams online or get baited into looking at someone else’s penis. Like Agni! He should have known these basic things, but his Ma kept him away from a lot of technology because of the aforementioned myth! However, in her defense, any fat person he interacted online seems to be unwashed, unemployed, ugly, and always come to the conclusion that Jason is one of those Eastern girls that are willing to flash their naughty bits for cash money. 

Nevertheless, it has made communication with his penpal easier, but he can’t talk with that lovely lady right now.

Jason jumps on his bed and rolls into his sheets as, surprise, surprise, he is actually very tired from bending the last hour. Still soaked in sweat from his earlier exercise, he closes his eyes and drifts off to the land of the dead.

* * *

When Jason opened his eyes again, there was nothing but darkness. His whole body felt like it was floating in this dark abyss yet his feet stood on solid ground. His mind is in a deep haze and he feels something kin to comfort and distress. Despite knowing about the situation he’s in, Jason is in no rush of escaping from this dark void. In the distance, he sees a small blue light. LIke a vague fire that is dying out. He begins walking towards it while having no sensation in his feet or his legs in that matter. Slowly, the blue light becomes brighter and bigger. It’s almost blinding, but Jason can see something within the light. Finally, when he’s less than a foot away, Jason can make out a human figure within that light. 

It’s a man, sitting cross-legged and with his back turned away from Jason. He was wearing a wife beater and his dark hair was layered as it was long in the back while it’s short in the front. His jeans were ripped at the bottom of its legs and in knee areas. “Well!” The mysterious man spins around and faces Jason with a large and goofy grin. He has a fat, childlike face with a narrow pair of bright green eyes, but his notable muscles on his arms would say otherwise about the man’s odd face. “It’s finally nice to meet my successor at last,” he greets.

“Successor. . . ?” Jason mutters, his voice weak and unstable.

“Of course! Of course!” the figure cheers. The man’s accent was rough on the Western language he’s speaking in. From that and appearances alone, he is an Eastern man - probably from the Earth Republic - with no doubt in Jason’s mind. 

“I’m just so glad to finally meet you!” the man states, leaning into his open palm. “It has been lonely for the past fourteen years. I would talk with my own predecessors, but dumbass  _ Korra  _ had destroyed that connection a while back.”

“ _ Korra? _ ” Jason blinks, surprised. “That Water Tribe Avatar from the fifties? But isn’t she dead?”

“Of course she’s dead,” the man confirms lightheartedly. “I’m dead as well.”

Jason’s heart sinks. “Does that mean . . . ?”

“No, my friend. You’re not dead yet. You’re next in line to take our responsibilities.”

This didn’t sooth Jason’s mind. “What do you mean by that?” Jason asks. “I had never been next in line for something in my entire life.”

The man giggles before breaking into a full laughter. His laughs are maniacal and sound like rusty nails on a chalkboard to Jason’s ears. 

“Oh boy, you have no idea,” the man crosses his arms. “Air, water, earth, and then fire. It cycles over and over again. Now, it’s the Fire Nation’s turn, and you’re going to represent us from now on, ‘kay?”

“I don’t know what that means,” Jason is becoming unnerved. “I’m just a kid from UAS. I don’t represent anything!”

“‘Represent anything’?” the man says between his giggles. “Boy, the fate of the whole world rests on your hands now. All I’m saying is don’t fuck it up like I did.”

Jason doesn’t know what to feel. He has to be lying. Jason can’t do anything to the world. He’s just a kid who lives in a no-name town and goes to a no-name school. His family wasn’t great either, they were normal too. Like his mother is a stay-at-home wife and his father is a _ fucking car salesman. _ What can someone like Jason do to the world? It’s impossible!

“I — I think you’re mistaken, sir,” Jason stutters. 

“No I’m not,” he fires back. “When I got reborn, I know who I became now.”

There’s a large  _ boom  _ in the distance as the ground shakes and knocks Jason off his feet. “Well, that’s it,” the man continues. “Our time comes to a closing end. Until next time, my friend!”

As if millions of hands are pulling him back, Jason sees the man growing smaller in the distance despite not feeling any movement at all. And when Jason’s eye opens again, he’s back home.

It’s morning now, and Jason is still in his room like the night before. The sunlight is shining through his tiny window as Jason stares at the ceiling. He looks at it for a few minutes before getting up.  _ What was that?  _ Jason thought, still tired.  _ Was that a dream?  _ It felt too real to be just a dream, but it doesn’t make sense just like a dream. Hell, his lungs feel heavier than before he goes to sleep. What does that man mean by having the fate of the world in his hand? Who was he? And what does Jason have to do anything about the world’s fate?

“ _ Min! _ ” his mother calls. 

“ _ Coming! _ ” Jason replies back. 

However, the dream was just a dream. It doesn’t mean anything. After all, he’s just a kid from a no-name town that goes to a no-name school with parents that do no-name jobs. 

Jason Hi Long is not special. He’s just another kid that lives in the UAS.


	2. Welcome to Flame City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild mentions of racism

Jason could hear the TV blasting at full volume again. _S_ __e_ riously, Grandpa? _ He sighs half heartedly.  _ If you put it on that high, you’ll go deaf. _ As he climbs the carpeted stairs, Jason first sees his little siblings running across him as they play with their respected toys in the loudest and wildest way possible. That’s fine as long as they didn’t break anything of their mom’s. However, Jason did call out to them and point them in the direction of their dad’s shiny new plaque that he got for a fancy pants congratulation. Because to be completely honest, Jason is still pissed at the fact that his father threw him under the bus yesterday. Therefore, his father shall face the wrath of tiny toddlers with tiny destructive feet!

“ _ Min . . . _ ” His grandpa calls him from his recliner. “ _ Can you get my breakfast from the kitchen? I would but . . . _ ” Grandpa releases a loud and audible fart.

“Ew!” Jason complains, covering his sensitive nose, and goes into the kitchen. “ _ You coulda said you want to leave an imprint on your seat! But no, you -  _ Ow!”

Jason feels a painful pinch on his ear. “ _ Will ya shut it, ya brat?! _ ” his mother tugs his ear - bringing it to her lips - and shouts. “ _ He’s your grandfather! If he wants to fart, let him fart! Have more fuckin’ respect, you disease! _ ”

His mother shoves a plate of traditional Fire Nation breakfast foods, which were white rice, spicy beef floss, and half-cooked eggs. As his mother lets out of his poor ear, Jason approaches his grandfather while rubbing his sore ear.  _ Mom is so damn mean . . . _ Jason seeths, glaring at that beastly woman who walks back in the kitchen.  _ I swear! If she knew she would have grown to hate me, she would turn me into a roasted baby meat stew than pay for my medical bills. _

“ _ Min, Min! _ ” Grandpa calls him and points to the TV. “ _ Look! _ ”

After handing him the plate, Jason turns his head to the TV. “‘ _ The Fire in the Palace’, grandpa, _ ” Jason slides into the sofa next to the elder.

_ “I know! A classic, isn’t it? _ ” Grandpa states as the black-and-white pictures move across the screen. “ _ I wanted to be in movies like these when I was younger.  _ ”

“Wait, really?” Jason asks in his own language.

“ _ Yeah! But mostly because I wanted to go to Republic City and live it up big, _ ” the old man exclaims. “ _ But looking back, that’s just a dream. I was never really good at pretending to be somebody else. Also, I never really seen a movie until - um - 1951? I just heard about it in my village and it sounds exciting to me. _ ”

“Oh, sorry.”

“ _ Don’t be! _ ” Grandpa shoves a bunch of rice into his mouth. “ _ I eventually went to Republic City with your grandmother, and it was so fun! We even got to see Avatar Korra at a distance! I think she was around our age, but man, she got this intimidating aura around her! _ ”

“ _ Really? _ ”

“ _ Yeah, then we went on a tour to see the spirits with the Airbenders, you know! Also - _ ”

His grandfather is a chatty man and loves to talk about his stories of his youth. Jason always hears them out, listening to a range of when his grandfather stole a bunch of Komodo pumpkins from a rich farmer to eating dry rice hulls during the Fire Nation’s Rural Famine. While grim at times, it’s the way his grandfather told the stories with his arms raised and flopping around like a wailing baby and his face bending on its own to show his expressions. 

Jason wished he could be naturally expressive like that, but unfortunately, he’s cursed with his mother’s naturally formed face of irritation and stoicism. He always looks some level of pissed off with eyebrows pointed down and eyes sharpened around the edges. It’s one of the reasons why Western parents didn’t want their kids to play with the homicidal-looking Eastern kid and his equally homicidal-looking mother when he was younger. That, and that Jason has openly admitted to being a skilled firebender several times.

“ _ \- Republic City is quite a journey, especially with accidentally kidnapping a baby air bison from the Air Temple which - unfortunately - triggered the Metal Bending Police to come knocking on my door. I mean, I didn’t know taking that cute little thing is illegal! I just want to know how it tastes! That’s all! Seriously! Back home in the Fire Nation, we can just take animals whenever we want _ -”

“ _ Grandpa, I think that’s illegal in the Fire Nation too _ ,” Jason corrects.

“ _ Nuh ah! _ ” his grandfather whines. “ _ It’s totally legal! I mean that I hunted a nobleman’s liondillo before and didn’t get in trouble! _ ”

“ _ Did you eat it? _ ”

“ _ Of course I ate it! Can’t waste food! Which by the way,”  _ Grandpa shoves the half-full plate of food into Jason’s hand. _ “Eat. I didn’t come to the UAS on a boat to let my grandchildren starve themselves. _ ”

Jason chuckles, using the chopstick provided and shoved the food in his mouth. “ _ Grandpa, don’t worry please _ ,” Jason muffles through the eggs-soaked rice. “ _ I’m not starving. _ ”

“ _ Then why are you so small? _ ” Grandfather points out, huffing. “ _ You're fourteen years old, but you’re still under five feet and weigh like sixty pounds _ .  _ You absolutely have no fat on your bones! _ ”

“ _ It’s not a big deal. _ ”

“ _ There are ten-year-olds who are taller than you _ ,” Grandpa complains, irritated. “ _ Literally Anza is taller than you! And she’s eight! _ ”

Jason then glances over to his little sister, who sits in the kitchen, and - Yup, she’s a giant. Anza is at 4’8, which definitely overtakes Jason’s,  _ her older brother _ , height of 4’6.

“She got ‘em legs,” Jason comments in Livlish, his Western tongue, catching his sister’s attention. He realizes this and panics slightly. “Not that it’s a bad thing!” he yells back. “You know the saying, Anza.  _ Taller people have bigger flames in their hearts.  _ Besides, tall women are attractive to many people and can run farther. And basically, any other Fire Nation lady besides Ma is taller than UAS ladies. So it’s not a big deal -”

“Are you attracted to tall women then?” Anza asks, not offended at all.

“Um . . .” Jason hums until his grandfather answers for him.

“ _ Anza, you already know the answer! _ ” Grandpa states as if it was a fact. “ _ Min likes tall _ men _ instead! Not tall women! _ ”

The noise that Jason admitted is an inhuman but recognizable sound of cringe.

“Yeye, I told you!” Jason corrects, a hot blush crawling on his face. “ _ I’m not gay. _ ”

“ _ Don’t worry _ ,” Grandpa pats the still embarrassed boy’s knee and speaks in a soothing manner. “ _ I don’t care if you like penises. I just want you to be happy. _ ”

While Jason wants to spit fire at his grandfather - both literally and figuratively - he can’t help but appreciate that his grandfather is more accepting than most firebending elders or anyone he’d seen. Still though, Jason is not gay! 

“ _ Baba! _ ” Jason’s father walks down the stairs nearby, still fixing his tie. 

“ _ Oh good morning, Ozai! _ ” Grandpa greets with a large smile. 

“ _ Baba, Min is coming with you again? _ ” Ozai asks, irritated. “ _ Also, don’t call me ‘Ozai.’ It’s ‘Zack’, please. _ ”

“ _ Why? Ozai is a lovely name! _ ”

“ _ You literally named me after Lord Zuko’s evil dictator of a father, Baba! _ ”

“ _ No, I didn’t, _ ” the elder denies. “ _ Your name is pronounced as ‘Ozai’ after all! _ ”

Ozai - or _Zack_ - stares at his smiling father with disbelief before he looks over to his oldest son. Jason is stuffing his mouth with the rest of his grandfather’s rice with such a relaxed expression. Zack’s bitter mood brightens at the sight of Jason’s food-filled cheeks reminds him of a small animal gathering its meals for winter. To be honest, Jason is quite a cutie if he doesn’t speak/cuss like a pirate. But that’s his mother’s fault. She said much more fucks than the amount of fucks Zack heard or seen in all of the porn he had watched in his entire life and ingrained that lifestyle into their daring son. But goddamn, his wife is such a cute little woman that Zack can deal with her casual corruption.

“ _ Baba _ ,” Zack calls his father. “ _ Min is still going with you to work at your store, right? _ ”

“ _ Of course! Of course! _ ” Grandpa waves.

“ _ You’re not lying and Min is actually going to the Fire Temple to bother the people there? _ ”

Grandpa scoffs at the assumption. “ _ He’s not going to bother Hako or anyone again. _ ”

“ _ But I always hear from  _ Ai Chen  _ that Min is always bothering everyone there. _ ”

“To be frank!” Jason yells over, finishing his breakfast. “She’s a Class A _ Bitch _ ! A mom who will suck dick to any guy who will give her gremlins a higher grade.”

“Min!” Zack gasps, surprised at his son’s open hatred against the woman.

“What?” Jason kicks his heels on the coffee table and crosses his thin arms. “It’s true. I saw it the other week where the little ones had a field trip to the local Water Temple. She was blowin’ off Fire Sage John behind the Moon Goddess statue.”

“You can’t say that!” his father panics, kneeling to his son’s side. “Especially about a Fire Sage! What if they hear it and forbid the family from coming ever near the temple again?!”

“Ba,” Jason turns to his father with furrowing brows and sharp eyes. “You can look between my ass cheeks and you won’t find any shits there.”

His father is going to have a heart attack before he’s fifty. Agni, why did you curse Zack with such a free willed and arrogant child? 

“Besides, isn’t having sex in front of a goddess disrespectful?” Jason asks off-handingly. “It doesn’t matter if you are a holy man, you had a blow job behind a god - Ah!”

A slipper zips through the air and lands on Jason’s cheek with such force that he was pushed back in his seat. His mother stands on the edge of the kitchen’s entrance, glaring at her eldest child with such distaste. “ _ This is why you got suspended, kid, _ ” she spits before going back to the kitchen. “ _ Shut it _ .” Jason could feel a bruise growing on the affected area as he sits up. The room was in complete silence. No one moves. No one speaks. Even the little children had stopped playing and turned to their oldest brother, who had his head down and hissing through his teeth.

“That was . . .” Jason whispers before taking a deep breath. “That was fine. It’s one of her weaker blows - Oh damn!”

With that, another slipper came. This time, aflame.

* * *

Flame City always has been a haven for Fire Nation folks who live in a Western country. In Jason’s birth country, Easterners are generally discriminated against, but many Fire Nation folks always said that they had it the “worst.” How can a non-bending civilization easily allow individuals to enter when they came from a country best known for starting an imperialist war that lasted  _ a hundred years _ and holds the most destructive element that nature has given them? For a while, people from the Fire Nation - regardless if they can bend their nation’s element or not - weren't wanted in the past due to their “inherent” nature of violence and destruction. While the sentiment is still around in the present day, it’s translucent like wet rice paper, barely there but still existing. But many Fire Nation persons - if not, all - will just bear it and continue to work hard as before. After all, it’s way better than the old days where their fathers and mothers made dimes and were called names by their bosses. All their children can do for them is to make sure their hard work and sacrifices weren’t in vain.

However, “Flame Cities”, in general, are many getaways and a way to reconnect their distant culture.

From the minute you enter the street leading to it, you see red and golden decor outside of each apartment, stores, and alleyway. Maroon colors practically fill the air along with the scent of spices and soot. People with black hair and golden eyes shouts aggressively at each other in their native language as an act of friendliness and familarily. Street vendors will hand out irresistible treats - like spiced fruits and savory pancakes - with the right price. And sometimes, you can see people wearing traditional Fire Nation outfits as they are walking to a wedding or another celebration. And the centerpiece among it all was the Fire Temple dedicated to the sun god, Agni, and the past firebending Avatars.

And Jason can’t wait, especially while his endearing,  _ slow _ grandpa is driving.

“ _ Are we there yet, Yeye? _ ” Jason groans, leaning his cheek on the car window again. 

“ _ What’s the rush, child? _ ” the grandfather chuckles behind the steering wheel. “ _ Do you want to see Hako that much? _ ”

“ _ Nope, just car rides are boring as fuck. _ ”

Jason and his family lived in a small-ish but well-off town (fifty thousands in terms of population). However, the town was fairly “close” to their state capital, which coincidentally has the largest Flame City in the country as well as a decently-sized Earth Cultural Center and a really small Waterway for the few waterbenders here. 

As the roads from the highway slowly turn into streets with blurring red and gold decor, Jason knows that they made it after an hour of pure driving. After Grandpa parked, Jason helped him to unload the necessaries. Large pots, chunks of beef, green onions, and enough spices to blow your head off. As they trucked off with the supplies, they passed the people that greeted the two.

“ _ Uncle Yi! _ ” an elderly fruit vendor greets the grandfather with a large grin. “ _ I see you got the little firecracker there! Did he get suspended again? _ ”

“ _ Of course he did! _ ” his grandfather responds with lightheartedness. “ _ Otherwise, why would he be here on a Tuesday? _ ”

“ _ If so, Little Brother Min! _ ” the fruit vendor calls the small boy, who was struggling to carry the few supplies he can hold. “ _ Tell my son to pick up his lunch with me when he has his break! He’s at the Fire Temple right now! _ ”

“O-Okay!” Jason mutters out under the heavy weight.

“ _ Also, can I get some strongman stew? _ ”

“ _ Buy it first, f-fatass, _ ” Jason spits out as he walks behind Grandpa. 

_. . . This is why you got suspended in the first place _ , the vendor thoughts, feeling bad for the kid’s poor parents. 

* * *

The restaurant is where his father grew up in. 

It’s a two-story building where the upstairs were used as an apartment for his grandfather and father. Jason knew this fact from a young age as he’s also lived upstairs when he was just a toddler with no younger siblings yet. While the upstairs had been converted into a storage area ever since his family moved to a bigger home, downstairs - the actual restaurant part - remains the same. The second you walk in, you can tell the area was old. The white concrete walls were turning to a light yellowish-green tint from age while shelves filled with international foods had been pushed against it. Long cafeteria tables had been placed in the middle of the restaurant for customers to eat and hang around while there were round tables and chairs outside at the front. And in the corner, there were two large coolers that needed to be filled with drinks and pop again. With the smell of cooking oil lingering in the air they breathe, it had solidified the place as it is today. Also, the poor ventilation system in this old place is making it hard for Jason to breathe a little, but it’s part of its charm.

If you don’t count for the Fire Temple, this restaurant is considered to be Jason’s second home. 

“Grandpa!” Jason calls, putting the supplies down on one of the long tables. “ _ When will you open? _ ”

“Hmm . . .” His grandfather hums. “ _ In two hours. That’s when I finished making the stew _ .”

“ _ Cool, you need help? _ ” Jason asks, stretching his sore arms. 

“ _ No, no, go off _ ,” his grandfather waves. “ _ Just have fun. _ ”

“ _ You sure? _ ”

“ _ I’m sure, Min. Just say ‘hi’ to Hako for me. _ ”

Just before Jason takes off - yanking the door wide open - his grandfather gasps in realization. “ _ Wait! _ ”

“Huh?” Jason closes the door, causing the doorbell chime to ring at such movement. 

“ _ I need to get an offering for Agni! _ ” His grandfather went to the store part of the restaurant and picked up a bag of spicy fruit-flavored candies. “ _ You need a lot of luck for your examination in a few months. _ ”

“ _ Yeye _ ,” Jason mutters out as the old man shoves the bag into his hands. 

“ _ Please, _ ” his grandfather gently states, cupping Jason’s cheeks in his hands and staring down at the boy. “ _ Fire Sages from the homeland will come and judge if you are worthy to be a true firebending master. If we are not under the good graces of Agni and the past Avatars, then you will fail. _ ”

Like he said before, Jason isn’t into religion as much as others. However, his grandfather - who grew up during a time where there was a whole spirituality movement with Avatar Korra and the newly made airbenders - is paranoid when it comes to superstitions. This includes “You can disrespect the living, but do not disrespect the dead or else,” or “you can’t eat meat unless you quietly thank the spirit of the animal that you are eating,” or - Jason’s favorite - “Everytime you sleep, you die. Therefore, when you wake up, thank Agni that you are still alive.”

However, while Jason doesn’t really believe in spirits and stuff like that, he doesn’t want to disrespect his grandfather’s beliefs since it was so important to him. Jason sighs and nods, causing his grandfather to let go of his face. “ _ Yeye _ ,” Jason says as he shoves the candies into the pockets of his hoodie. “ _ I’ll give the offering to the Avatars for good luck. _ ”

“ _ And for success on the exam! _ ” Grandpa reminds.

“Yes, that too.”

“Okay, okay,” the old man mutters while nodding. “ _ You can go off now. And remember - _ ”

“ _ Do the prayer properly, _ ” Jason repeats and opens the front door again. “ _ I got it! See ya! _ ”

“ _ Okay! _ I love you!” His grandpa shouts out to him as Jason walks out.

“Love you too!”

* * *

The streets of the biggest Flame City in the UAS are no joke. It is reportedly infamous for getting even the locals lost with its twisting roads and asshole drivers with no regards for the rules. After all, using headlights are for the weak and obeying the crossing rules are for cowards too. “ _ Fuck you, roadhog killer! _ ” Jason sticks his middle finger high up as he shouts to an old bastard that almost ran him over with his shit car.

“ _ And fuck you too, you little bitch! _ ” the man shouts back at him. 

“ _ If you’re going to insult me, insult me with some stronger, maniler words than that!”  _ Jason corrects angrily. “ _ But seeing that your wife is more willing to give her pussy out to other men than you, it’s no wonder why you get my gender confused. You haven’t seen a woman for a while, ya fucker! _ ”

“ _ And this is why you got suspended, Min! _ ”

“ _ And this is why you are taking your frustration out on a kid that you  _ almost  _ killed, dumbass! _ ” Jason continues walking the street, still glaring at the driver. “ _ Go home and jerk off to anime porn. Nothing can save your marriage at this point! _ ”

As the foul-mouth boy makes it to the other end of the street, the driver steps on the gas pedal and books it out of there. . . .  _ Damn, _ Jason thought, still mad.  _ I coulda insult him better. _ It’s true. In situations like this, he could have told him off better by making fun of his balding head or his abnormal interest in small and youthful Fire Nation girls. But that doesn’t matter now since Jason gives no shits about an old man with erectile dysfunction. 

From the horizon, Jason can see the Fire Temple growing ever bigger as he approaches. A tall black building with a traditional structure with red and maroon decor. This is one of the most authentic Eastern temples built in the UAS, but that’s because the Fire Nation itself had funded it to be built like that. Nevertheless, Jason grew up with this temple like his grandfather’s restaurant and was filled with memories from his childhood. As Jason comes closer, the streets become thicker with people with black hair and golden eyes and the smell of various goods fills the air, covering up the previous soot smell. Red bean  _ taiyaki _ , spicy  _ kare ayam _ , tender  _ kare sapi _ , freshly made  _ tteokbokki _ , savory  _ nasi goreng _ , convenient  _ yakitori _ , sweet and sour  _ pad thai _ , _ everything _ . Food floods through the streets like blood in a person’s veins.

Jason can see all of the aunties and uncles, working hard to make these amazing foods in their individual stalls. Uncles tossing noodles into the air like no tomorrow. Aunties giggling as they hand out plastic plates filled with curry and naan to people. Even a few outsiders (mostly Earth Republic and Water Tribe folks) come together to eat yummy foods. Not, let this firebending asshole tell you that the best food - the cream of the crop - comes from the ones where they rarely bring their attractive children in. Why? It’s saying that their food is good enough that they don’t need to bring in people with eye candy (Especially the ones where their hot sons take off their shirt on a summer afternoon, revealing such sweaty, glowing, solid, sexy, tan collarbones to the public.). This method roughly works eighty-five percent of the time, so it’s Min-Approved!

Jason’s stomach rumbles as he continues to think about food.  _ Damn . . .  _ he thought.  _ I shoulda eat more food before I go out, but an auntie can give me something for free. _

Oh Agni, please bless this little boy with some free tteokbokki from that auntie with seven moles and sweet expressions. And if one asks and prays, one will receive as Jason went up to the stand. The overwhelming spices and hint of sweetness fills his nose with such delight that he can’t help it and burst into a childlike grin, one end of his lips raised higher than the other. Not for long, the auntie looks over to Jason and sighs at his presence.

“ _ Min? _ ” she asks. “ _ You got suspended again, didn’t you? _ ”

“Yep!” Jason bounds, his head barely peeking over the counter. “ _ Auntie! Auntie! Can I have a small cup of tteokbokki, please? _ ”

“ _ Will you help my daughter then? _ ” The auntie asks, already scooping the asked amount of the tteokbokki into a plastic cup. “ _ It seems that she can’t get her firebending down lately, and your lessons can really help her at these times, you know. _ ”

“ _If the_ _tteokbokki’s for free, then I will give the lessons,_ ” Jason states, even knowing that he would give the lesson either way. As the auntie gives him the cup, Jason’s red eyes brighten as he sees the rice cakes piled high with green onions sitting on top with the glistening red sauce almost dripping down the sides. “ _Here you go!_ '' The auntie hands the boy wooden chopsticks. “ _And remember!_ ”

“ _ Help your daughter! _ ” Jason snaps the chopsticks apart with his teeth and shoving a chewy rice cake into his mouth. “ _ Yeah! I’ll help her, Auntie! Don’t worry! I’m like the best firebender out here and an amazing teacher too! Hell! I am definitely better than the teachers over - _ ” Jason points towards the temple near them with his chopsticks. “ _ There. So please! Ease your mind and have faith in me! Your kid will be spitting fire straight from Hell in no time! _ ”

“ _ That cocky personality of yours is one of the reasons you got suspended again, you know, _ ” the auntie comments, tending to another customer.

“ _ But it’s Min-chi, _ ” the customer adds as the auntie hands him his food. “ _ Cockiness is one of the reasons why he’s still alive. _ ”

“ _ Yeah, _ ” the auntie nods. “ _ Agni knows without it, Little Brother Min wouldn’t be the same rude firecracker that annoys everyone around. _ ”

“ _ I still hear you, guys! _ ” Jason slams his half-finished cup on the counter. “ _ And I’m not a firecracker! I’m more of a pop rock! _ ”

“ _ Pop rock? _ ”

“Y’know!” Jason shoves the rest of the tteokbokki into his mouth. “ _ The candy! You’d been in this country long enough. How can you not know about pop rocks?! _ ”

_ Firecracker _ flows through the minds of the locals who had witnessed Jason growing up. As Jason hands the auntie the emptied cup and used chopsticks, he waves goodbye to her and leaves. She sighs and serves another one to a customer. 

Jason - or “Min” - is a child that everyone in the Flame City knew about. A hotheaded, sharp tongued kid with a rare set of red eyes and a short stature. Having no honor or no care for most things, Jason is someone that one wouldn’t think will go far. However, another thing about Jason is that he simply will do whatever. Because he doesn’t care about what others think is okay or what is impossible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my work. If you want more, look at my links.
> 
> Webcomic: https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/a-goddess-handbook/list?title_no=306030  
> Tumblr (It's trash, but whatever): https://almintoms.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so nervous about publishing my work, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> If you want to see more of my works, links to some of my webcomic and social media.
> 
> Webcomic: https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/a-goddess-handbook/list?title_no=306030  
> Tumblr (It's trash, but whatever): https://almintoms.tumblr.com/


End file.
